1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to peripherals of computers, more particularly relates, to a computer mouse used for the computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mouse, as an information input device, is widely used to transmit commands to a computer. In use, a user may need to manually operate the mouse to control the computer, which may cause fatigue after long operation by the user. An existing remote controlled mouse usually includes a housing, a motor, and wheels. The motor and the wheels are mounted within the housing. Thus, by operating a remote control, the user can control the movement of the mouse on a worktable without manually operating the mouse.
However, when the mouse moves to the edge(s) of the worktable, it may fall down off the desktop due to misoperation or inertia and accordingly be damaged.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.